


Gingers have more fun

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath and Rhyno want to comfort Curt Hawkins after his 115th loss in a row... and Heath wants to try something new.





	Gingers have more fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after RAW. (September 18, 2017)

Curt was sitting in the locker room, disappointed, when Heath and Rhyno entered.

"Hey, what's up?" Heath asked cheerfully.

"I really thought I could win tonight..."

"At least you _had_ a match." Rhyno seemed somewhat angry.

Curt looked at them. Rhyno was right. If someone knew how he felt, it were those two.

"How about this," Heath started. "Let's head back to the hotel and have some drinks and just forget about tonight, okay?"

However, Curt remembered something. "Wait a minute... How many times have _you_ beaten me?!" he asked the other ginger.

Heath and Rhyno whispered to each other for a moment before Heath smiled at him. "That was just business. Come on, we stole the show at Great Balls of Fire! Let's have some fun."

Curt sighed. He didn't have any other plans anyway. "Okay."

 

* * *

 

Back in the hotel, Rhyno was taking a shower while the other two men sat down at the table in the middle of the room and started to drink a few beers. Heath was a sociable guy, and so it didn't take long until Curt unbent and they chatted away casually. When Rhyno returned from the bathroom, he was only wearing boxers and a bathrobe.

"I hope you guys didn't start without me?"

Curt felt a bit uneasy. "We did. I thought you don't drink alcohol?"

Heath put his hand on top of Curt's. "I don't think that's what he's talking about." Curt's eyes widened and Heath quickly pulled his hand back. "I mean... we don't have to do it." He exchanged a look with his partner. "But we'd like to, you know."

Curt stared at them. His heart was beating fast. _They wanted him – like that?_ He'd been alone for so long. Nobody was interested in a loser like him. He couldn't believe it. "Really?"

Heath nodded. "Yeah."

"Heath wants to... try something," Rhyno added.

This hadn't been his idea. He was happy with how things were. But he wanted his partner to be happy, too. So he'd agreed to it... and now he had to admit that Curt really bore resemblance to Heath. _Sex with two Heaths?_ He already felt himself getting hard and blushed a little.

His partner stood up, smiled at Curt and grabbed his hand. Curt followed him, still overwhelmed by the situation. Heath gently pushed him with his back against Rhyno. His hands moved over Curt's T-shirt while he gazed into the blue eyes of the slightly smaller man. Rhyno didn't move yet; he wanted to let Heath do the first steps. He was sure his partner was better at this.

A moment later Heath leaned forward and kissed Curt softly. Curt let out a surprised moan before he kissed back. His knees began to buckle as he felt the hands of both men exploring his body. Rhyno was kissing his neck when Heath pulled away to quickly take off his T-shirt. He smiled at Curt again and shoved his hand under Curt's shirt. The younger man whimpered shortly and closed his eyes. The touch felt so good. He realized how much he'd needed something like this.

Heath exchanged another look with Rhyno, and they both started to undress the man between them. Curt didn't open his eyes; he just enjoyed the feeling of warm skin on his own and the kisses placed on his body and lips.

Very soon all three men were completely undressed and ended up on the king-size bed. For a moment Curt went to the side as he watched Rhyno preparing his partner. _Fuck._ The sight of Heath lying on his back, moaning while Rhyno pushed his fingers into him, was too hot. Curt wished he could be the one doing that. He'd always had a soft spot for the other ginger.

Heath looked at him and beckoned him over. Curt crawled to him and grabbed Heath's head when he reached out and started to suck his cock. Curt squeezed his eyes shut and buried his hands in red hair. This was even better than he'd expected. Heath's warm tongue wrapped around his shaft, and he was swallowing around his head.

In the meantime, Rhyno had grabbed his partner's thighs and thrust deep into him, again and again. Heath arched his back and groaned. His throat was vibrating around Curt, making him see stars. After a few minutes Rhyno stopped moving and lubed his fingers again. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Heath pulled his head back, Curt's cock slipped past his soft lips. He nodded. "Yeah. I mean, we can still stop if it hurts too much, right?"

Curt looked at them questioningly and Rhyno explained, "He wants to take us both in."

The eyes of the other man widened. He'd never done something like that before. _Was that even possible?_ Oh wait, he was Curt Hawkins. Nothing was impossible for him. Laws of nature feared Curt Hawkins! Now he understood why they had chosen him. They needed his superpowers.

"Okay." Rhyno pulled halfway out of Heath and used more lube. Then he put his finger on his dick and slowly pushed back into the other man. Heath held his breath for a moment. "Are you okay?" He nodded. Rhyno carefully moved his finger a bit, and Heath couldn't help but whimper. He felt so stretched and he knew it was just the beginning. "Wanna stop?"

"No."

Curt was holding Heath's head in his lap and gently stroked his sweaty face. Rhyno squeezed a second finger between his dick and Heath's tight walls. Heath felt like having a fever. He made a helpless noise when Rhyno moved inside of him and finally pulled out again.

"I think we can try it now," the older man said and gave Curt the lube. "Be careful, okay?"

Curt nodded and Rhyno lay down on his back. Heath needed a moment before he was able to get up on his knees and straddle his partner's hips. Rhyno's hands went to his waist, and he slowly sank down on his cock. He moved a few times up and down to get used to the feeling and then turned his head to look at Curt. "Okay, I'm ready."

He leaned forward on his hands and gazed into Rhyno's eyes. His partner smiled at him and he smiled back.

Curt's hands were trembling a bit when he lubed his fingers. He moved behind Heath and carefully pushed a finger into his already filled hole. When he was sure that the other man was okay, he added a second finger.

"Just do it already." Heath almost sounded angry.

_Or was he just needy?_ Curt wondered. He generously lubed his hard cock and then started to replace his fingers with it. Heath's eyes flew shut again and he bit his lip. Rhyno rubbed his arm comfortingly.

At first Curt thought it wouldn't work. Heath was just so tight. But somehow he was able to inch deeper and deeper into him until he was almost completely inside him. Rhyno hadn't moved and had waited patiently, even though the feeling almost drove him crazy.

Heath's breathing was strained. It felt as if his insides were on fire. He was so stretched, he thought they could split him open any minute.

Rhyno brushed some hair out of his face. "You okay, baby?"

Heath forced his eyes open and smiled tiredly. He knew beyond this pain was pleasure. Even though the two men didn't move, his prostate was stimulated and there was a tingling sensation in his entire body.

Curt wrapped his arms around him and slowly moved a bit. Heath threw his head back and moaned in agreement. So the other man tried to thrust back and forth as much as it was possible in the current situation. Heath was so tight and hot, and it felt so good. His dick was rubbing against Rhyno's. He pressed his lips on Heath's neck and muffled his moans as he couldn't stop himself from coming inside of the other man. He was a bit ashamed that he hadn't been able to last longer.

However, the other two men were also breathing loudly and fast. When he carefully pulled out, Rhyno bucked his hips only a few more times before he also released himself into his partner. Heath was jerking off, and only a few seconds later he cried out and spilled his load over Rhyno's body. Then he just fell forward; his cum squelched between them. Rhyno stroked his back and kissed his forehead.

Curt watched them for a moment and wondered if he should leave now. He decided to take a shower first. When he came back, Heath was lying on his side, sleeping. Rhyno was trying to clean up the mess with one of his T-shirts. He looked at Curt.

"I think we should let him rest. Are you okay with this?" He pointed at the remains of cum he couldn't just wipe away.

Curt wasn't sure what exactly he was talking about, but he nodded. "I'll get dressed and pick up my stuff and then I'll leave you alone."

Rhyno furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about? You'll stay here. That's why I asked you."

Curt blinked. He felt his heart warming up. "Really?"

"Yeah, come on. The bed is big enough." Rhyno lifted the blanket in invitation.

Since Heath was lying in the middle of the bed, Curt climbed into the other side and snuggled up to him. Rhyno smiled, switched off the light and put his arm around Heath. "Good night," he whispered and patted Curt's hand.

 


End file.
